Cuidandote
by ilove-chan
Summary: Porque encuentro una tranquilidad increíble en lo mas profundo de la soledad… y porque no se que hacer ahora que ya no estas aquí… junto a mi…--Pareja- Kai x Reí *v*


Pues es mi primer fic Kai x Rei espero les guste, estoy un poco estancada con el fic Midnight así que mientras tanto les publicare algunos fics que tengo por aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.

Como ya dije espero les guste y gracias por los reviews ^^

*´-_-´*

* * *

* * *

* * *

Titulo- Cuidándote

Autora- Ilove-chan ^^

Advertencias- eto... Pues es un songfic, hay un poco de lemmon, y muerte de un personaje u.u

Dedicatoria- este fic es para mi amiga Thania que ya mero cumple años ^^ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LINDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X3 espero te guste el fanfic tanto como me gusto a mi (aunque no te gusten las historias tristes jejejej ^^)

Parejas- Kai x Reí *v*

Declaimmer- pos ya saben lo mismo de siempre, Beyblade no es mió si no de Aoki Takao, y bla bla bla u.u

Summary- porque encuentro una tranquilidad increíble en lo mas profundo de la soledad… y porque no se que hacer ahora que ya no estas aquí… junto a mi…

* * *

Un apuesto ejecutivo llegaba de su trabajo luego de una larga estancia en su oficina, siendo recibido por unos delgados brazos que le brindaban un calido abrazo y que desde hacia algún tiempo eran su único impulso para seguir viviendo, abrazo el delgado cuerpo mientras acariciaba el largo cabello negro, dándole un beso en la frente pronuncio un buenas noches y se dirigió hacia su estudio siendo seguido por el par de ojos dorados que tristemente lo miraban

-talvez deba de hacerlo ahora- se dijo mientras que viendo su reflejo en un espejo del vestíbulo sonrió nostálgicamente al ver su largo cabello negro, tan largo, ¨ como el de el ¨, se dijo para sus adentros mientras que dando un suspiro se encamino hacia donde sabia estaba el bicolor

Este por su parte estaba sentado en su cómoda silla de cuero mientras sostenía en su mano derecha una copa de vino, recordando como era que había pasado todo, como era que desde hacia algún tiempo no se sentía feliz, extrañaba sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, la delicadeza de sus labios y el amor que le profesaba, simplemente no sabia que hacer sin el, dio un largo sorbo a su bebida mientras que se disponía a trabajar en su computador pero al comenzar a escribir se percato que alguien desde la puerta lo observaba

-puedo pasar- pregunto tímidamente esperando la respuesta de el mayor

-si- dijo mientras se concentraba de nuevo en su computador y comenzaba a escribir

-…- con delicados y casi felinos movimientos se acerco hasta llegar a los sillones que había en la estancia sentándose en el que daba exactamente hasta un gran ventanal el cual tenia una hermosa vista del jardín trasero que era poseedor de un hermoso y pequeño lago, con melancolía recordó a esa persona y sonrió tenuemente

-porque cambiaste?- pregunto de pronto una voz rompiendo con el silencio que se había adueñado de la habitación

-…- el bicolor se quedo estático, no se esperaba esa pregunta tan de pronto, dejo de teclear en su laptop para dirigir su vista hacia la persona poseedora de ese cabello negro tan largo y de esos ojos dorados, sintiéndose sumergido en recuerdos respondió después de un tiempo

-no lo se, tal vez sea porque después de todo fue mi culpa- dijo y bajo su vista perdiéndose en lo que había pasado ese día, lo recordaba tan bien, que seguía siendo tan doloroso como los primeros momentos de saber que ya no estaría mas a su lado, llevando una mano hasta sus ojos para impedir que la otra persona que estaba en la habitación viera las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos

-reí…- pronuncio en susurro mientras que un sollozo casi inaudible salía de sus labios siendo seguido de un suspiro de la otra persona que acompañaba su soledad

*´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´*FLASH BACK*´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´*

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la que un par de ojos color rubí decidían abrirse encontrándose con la penumbra de su habitación, trato de moverse un poco pero se vio aprisionado por unos calidos y delgados brazos que lo sujetaban con fuerza por el pecho hasta su espalda, sonrió ligeramente para volver a cerrar sus ojos y aspirar el aroma de los negros cabellos de su querido esposo, pensaba en la manera en la que se habían conocido, había sido hacia mucho, para ser específicos hacia unos 18 años, en una reunión importante de negocios, se enamoraron y se casaron , desde entonces vivían felices y su relación era por así decirlo, perfecta, a los pocos meses de matrimonio, el pelinegro sorprendió a el bicolor con la grata noticia de que serian padres, después de los duros y sentimentales nueve meses de embarazo que había sufrido su koi y de el momento doloroso del parto podían ver al producto de su amor en sus brazos, era una hermosa niña con el cabellos negro como la noche, por ojos unos hermosos soles, y de piel nívea, el mayor abrazo aun mas a su esposo al recordar en los años de esfuerzo y sacrificio que habían tenido que hacer para darle a su hija lo mejor de lo mejor, pasando así los años para la feliz pareja y su retoña, el níveo chico sonrió de nuevo al sentir que el frágil pero fuerte cuerpo de su esposo comenzaba a despertar

-buenos días bello durmiente- dijo mientras veía los dos hermosos soles que poseía por ojos su hermoso neko

-buenos días- dijo perezosamente mientras tallaba uno de sus ojos

-que te parece si nos tomamos hoy el día koi?-pregunto el ojirubi mientras comenzaba a besar el delgado cuello de su amor

-kai…-gimió ligeramente el chino al sentir los labios de su esposo bajar hasta su pecho, y es que aun después de tanto tiempo seguía siendo tan desquiciadamente seductor y atractivo

-hum…-dijo para hacerle saber que le ponía atención, talvez mas de la que el neko hubiera deseado

-sabes que no podemos ir, hoy tenemos que ir con mei a su graduación de preparatoria- dijo mientras se trataba de zafar de los brazos del níveo chico

-humpf… esta bien – dijo mientras se separaba con algo de fastidio del cuerpo de su chico y se sentaba en el extremo de su lado de la cama

-jeje no tienes arreglo kai –dijo juguetonamente mientras se abrazaba a la espalda de su esposo

-pero aun así me quieres - dijo de la misma forma mientras giraba su rostro para darle un suave y calido beso en los labios al menor

-bien es hora de una ducha - dijo el neko mientras amarraba una sabana a su cintura y se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse así hasta el baño – talvez quieras acompañarme- le guiño un ojo mientras dejaba caer la delgada sabana que anteriormente lo cubría para dejar expuesto su hermoso cuerpo a los rojizos ojos de su pareja y adentrarse con pasos delicados al cuarto de baño

-…-el bicolor solo sonrió para después adentrarse el también hacia el lugar en donde su neko aguardaba

* * *

-buenos días- saludo alegremente una chica de mas o menos 17 años de edad vestida con una elegante toga negra

-buenos días – saludo su padre mientras llegaba hasta su lado

-no sabes que tan felices estamos de que termines la preparatoria- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus colmillos mientras abrazaba a su hija

-muchas gracias papa- dijo felizmente correspondiendo al abrazo

-felicidades mei- dijo en un tono algo serio pero con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios su padre

-muchas gracias padre- se dirigió hasta el para ser recibida con un calido abrazo

-y bien que esperamos para irnos- dijo con una sonrisa el ojidorado mientras sonreía

-…-la chica solo sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida de su casa (cof cof mansión cof cof XD) acompañada de sus papas.

Ya dentro de el coche que los llevaría hasta el lugar donde seria la ceremonia comenzaron a hablar reí y su hija de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo pues hacia apenas unos años, o como lo relataba reí, le cambiaba los pañales y ahora era toda una señorita, el bicolor solo miraba por la ventana hacia fuera mientras escuchaba la conversación que mantenían sus dos adoraciones, cerro por un momento los ojos pensando en lo afortunado que era pero al abrirlos se encontró con que un coche estaba a unos cuantos metros de estrellarse contra el suyo que estaba esperando luz verde en un semáforo, todo fue demasiado rápido, giro su cuerpo tratando de proteger a reí pero cual fue su sorpresa al sentir el delgado cuerpo de su hija en lugar de el de su pareja, unos brazos y un cuerpo aferrandose con una conocida calidez por su espalda y, segundos mas tarde el auto se impacto contra ellos, se escucho un grito que reconoció como el de reí, después de unos momentos de intenso dolor, sintió humedad en su espalda temiéndose lo peor, pero incapaz de voltear para ver que era lo que había sucedido, pues aun se encontraba algo aturdido por el golpe, una dulce voz que le susurraba a su oído un te amo seguido por algo in entendible pues todo se torno en oscuridad.

Días mas tarde se celebraba el funeral del fallecido miembro de la familia Hiwatari Kon, quien después de un terrible accidente y al tratar de proteger a su esposo y a su hija recibiendo así la mayoría del impacto en su cuerpo quedo sin vida minutos después del choque dejando destrozado el corazón de su hija y sumido en una inmensa tristeza a su esposo, el cual se culpaba por no haber previsto el ágil movimiento de su chico, seguramente reí había visto el coche venir antes que hiwatari y al no saber que hacer decidió que el protegería a sus dos amores dando su vida para que ellos salieran adelante, el funeral paso silencioso y cargado de un pesado silencio solo acompañado por las palabras del sacerdote que decía algunas palabras y de los sollozos de personas que lloraban la perdida de un gran amigo compañero y persona, poco a poco el cementerio fue quedando vació dándole su mas sentido pésame a las dos persones que al final quedaron a solas junto a la reciente ocupada tumba por el cuerpo inerte de el joven que en vida fue llamado Reí Kon , fue hasta ese momento en el que el bicolor callo de rodillas en la húmeda tierra dejando salir toda su desesperación y todo su dolor, no podía ser cierto, era simplemente ilógico que segundos antes de el accidente el mismo hubiera pensado que no había persona mas afortunada que el, grito el nombre de reí muchas veces hasta que su voz amenazaba con dejarlo, sus lagrimas caían desde sus pálidas mejillas hasta la tierra recientemente removida y con sus manos hacia puños de esta los cuales después de un lastimero sollozo dejaba caer de nuevo, su hija también lloraba la perdida de su padre, pero después de un tiempo decidieron que ya era tiempo de volver, pues la noche se hacia presente y con ella el frió de Rusia, despacio y sin verdaderas ganas dejaron el cementerio dirigiéndose así hasta su hogar.

*´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´*END FLASH BACK*´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´**´-_-´*

-no fue tu culpa- dijo la chica de cabellos negros mientras veía como su padre lloraba en silencio, dio otro pequeño suspiro y dejo que la nostalgia y los recuerdos también la llenaran a ella, cerrando sus doradas orbes

-_Despacito cuando tú dormías El te hablaba, te preguntaba, te protegía – _canto captando así la atención del bicolor quien quitando la mano de sus ojos volteo a ver a su hija, viendo como esta mantenía sus orbes cerradas pero derramando pequeñas lagrimas

-El _prometió darte todo pero sólo pudo darte lo que tuvo –_continuo cantando la pelinegra mientras recordaba a su fallecido padre

-_Y para ti lo más hermoso era amanecer junto a sus ojos iluminando el mundo _– canto la ojidorada mientras giraba su vista hasta su padre bicolor el cual después de escuchar esto recordó los hermosos ojos de reí, tan hermosos como dos soles, sonrió melancólicamente y se dirigió hasta donde su hija estaba sentada

-_Pero los pájaros no pueden ser enjaulados porque ellos son del cielo, ellos son del aire _– canto luego para volver a dirigir su vista hacia el lago afuera de su hogar haciendo que el bicolor imitara el acto mirando también el hermoso lago

-_Y su amor es demasiado grande para coartarlo_ – canto y volvió a cerrar sus orbes

-_Volaste alrededor de la luna con el_ – canto después de un momento de silencio abriendo sus orbes y observando el reflejo de la luna en el lago

-_le pediste que nunca se fuera_ –canto para luego tomar una de las níveas manos de su padre y mirarle a los ojos

-_Y el respondió 'mi amor siempre estará cuidándote'…_ como te lo dijo aquel día en el choque- dijo después de cantar esa frase haciendo entender al bicolor que lo que no había escuchado decir a reí había sido eso, una lagrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla

-_Y lo dejaste volar y tus ojos lloraron hasta doler_ – la chica se paro mientras cantaba esta parte y con una de sus blancas manos retiro la lagrima que había en la mejilla de su progenitor

-_Pero sólo tú sabías que así tenía que ser, que así tenía que ser –_ después de cantar esto se giro hacia el ventanal y comenzó a caminar hasta el siendo seguido por la perdida mirada de kai

-_El prometió darte todo pero sólo pudo darte lo que tuvo_ – canto mientras se recargaba en el ventanal haciendo que la luz de la luna iluminara su cabello y provocando que el bicolor recordara de nueva cuenta a el neko que tanto había amado, pero que ahora ya no estaba mas a su lado

-_Y para ti lo más hermoso era amanecer junto a sus ojos iluminando el mundo_ –dijo mientras que con la mirada perdida recordaba el como era su padre antes de que su papa muriera

-_Pero los pájaros no pueden ser enjaulados porque ellos son del cielo, ellos son del aire y su amor es demasiado grande para cortarlo_ - dijo mientras sentía como le era brindado un protector abrazo, correspondiéndolo casi inmediatamente y pasando sus delgados brazos por el cuello de el mayor y posando sus blancas manos en el bicolor cabello

-_Y lo dejaste volar y tus ojos lloraron hasta doler pero sólo tu sabías que así tenía que ser_ – canto y sintió en lo mas profundo de su alma el llanto silenciosos que su padre derramaba sobre su frágil cuerpo y sintió como el abrazo del que estaba presa era mas fuertemente sujeto pero sin dañar

-_Y lo dejaste volar y sus ojos lloraron hasta doler pero sólo el sabía que así tenía que_ ser – canto y ahora ella fue la que comenzó a llorar cristalizando sus ojos y mojando con sus lagrimas el costoso traje que portaba su progenitor

-_Y lo dejaste volar y tus ojos lloraron hasta doler pero sólo tú sabías que así tenía que ser_

_que así tenía que ser..._ – canto por ultimo y sintió al poco tiempo que su padre ya se había tranquilizado, sabiendo que desde hacia mucho no se había sentido así con su padre sonrió mientras se liberaba del abrazo que le proporcionaba su padre y posando sus manos sobre las mejillas de este beso una y diciendo un ligero buenas noches se retiro a su habitación, el bicolor se quedo pensando en lo que su hija le había tratado de decir, comprendiendo que si su querido neko había querido dar su vida solo para que el tuviera un poco mas de tiempo vida no debería de desperdiciarlo como lo hacia, pues últimamente casi no hablaba con su hija y casi nunca la veía, salio hacia el jardín con dirección a el lago en el cual recordó el hermoso rostro de reí cuando le dio una respuesta afirmativa a su propuesta de vivir juntos por toda la eternidad, miro el reflejo de la luna y sintió en el fondo de su ser un sentimiento que desde hacia años no sentía, esperanza, la esperanza de que algún día estaría con reí de nuevo, la esperanza de que reí le esperaba con los brazos abiertos en donde quiera que estuviera, mientras tanto pensaría en el y lo recordaría como la persona que mas había y que mas amaría en toda su vida, y así con esa decisión tomada alzo su vista hacia el manto estrellado y cerrando sus ojos siguió recordando a su único amor

-reí…

FIN

Nota- espero les haya gustado ^^ como se habrán dado cuenta como que me gustan los finales y las historias tristes pero es que la verdad ya estoy hasta la… maseta de historias felices u.u pero bueno jejejjej de verdad espero le haya gustado ^^ y nos leemos en otro fic ^^

SEE YA


End file.
